


The Pitfalls of Kilts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Sher's Birthday, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pitfalls of Kilts

**Author's Note:**

> Sher's words are: twee, kit, bollocks.
> 
> Heartfelt thanks to C Dumbledore and Sevfan for the moral support and betaing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Pitfalls of Kilts

~

“Let’s see, then,” McGonagall called out, and, one by one, the students came out. 

“Can’t believe she’s having us prance about in bloody... twee kits,” Ron complained bitterly.

Harry chuckled. “Kilts are supposed to be manly.”

“I’m freezing my bollocks off,” Ron whispered, but McGonagall heard him.

“Perhaps a Warming Charm to protect your... bits, Mr. Weasley?” she suggested crisply. 

Harry snickered, but sobered quickly as Malfoy, in a green and black patterned kilt, strutted out. 

Harry’s jaw dropped in amazement. Forget the cold. He had a real problem.

How was he supposed to hide an erection in a kilt?

~


End file.
